Nihilego
Nihilego is a Generation VII Pokémon. It is one of the ultra beasts brought out of Ultra Space and into Alola. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far * Nihilego VS Venom Battles Royale * Ultra Beast Battle Royale With the Ultra Beasts * Team RWBY vs the Ultra Beasts (Abandoned) 'Possible Opponents' * Crona (Soul Eater) * Dark Matter (Kirby) History Nihilego quickly became the subject of Lusamine's obsession. Nihilego was summoned into the world. It is debatable as to whether or not it is sentient. They are known to have high special defense. They are spotted to take control of organisms, though they require physical contact, and it would appear some individuals are able to fight of the influence. Guzma was once attacked and possessed, though it appears he fought off the control. Death Battle Info Background *Type: Rock/Poison *Height: 3'11" *Weight: 122.4 lbs *Ability: Beast Boost *Pokedex Number: 793 *Classified Name: UB-01 "Symbiont" *Said to move like a young girl Stats *HP: 109 (High) *Attack: 53 (Low) *Defense: 47 (Low) *Special Attack: 127 (Very High) *Special Defense: 133 (Very High) *Speed: 103 (High) Moves *Power Split **Type: Psychic (Status) **Splits offensive power between itself and opponent *Guard Split **Type: Psychic (Status) **Splits defense between itself and opponent *Tickle **Type: Normal (Status) **Lowers opponent's Attack and Defense *Acid **Type: Poison (Special) **Weak acid spray which may lower foe's Special Defense *Constrict **Type: Normal (Physical) **Wraps tentacles around foe, possibly lowering their speed *Pound **Type: Normal (Physical) **Strikes foe with an appendage *Clear Smog **Type: Poison (Special) **Clears foe of all stat boosts and drops *Psywave **Type: Psychic (Special) **Fires off a psychic wave of random, varying power *Headbutt **Type: Normal (Physical) **May make opponent flinch *Venoshock **Type: Poison (Special) **Deals more damage if foe is poisoned *Toxic Spikes **Type: Poison (Status) **Lays pointed, poisonous spikes on the ground, poisoning anyone who makes contact with them *Safeguard **Type: Normal (Status) **Protects self from status conditions *Power Gem **Type: Rock (Special) **Fires off gem-shaped beams of light at opponent *Mirror Coat **Type: Psychic (Special) **Decreased priority; deals double the damage taken from a Special attack *Acid Spray **Type: Poison (Special) **Spray of acid which sharply lowers foe's Special Defense *Venom Drench **Type: Poison (Status) **Lowers foe's Attack and Special Attack if they are poisoned *Stealth Rock **Type: Rock (Status) **Lays floating, pointed stones across the battlefield, dealing damage to those who make contact with them *Wonder Room **Type: Psychic (Status) **Swaps the Defense and Special Defense of everyone on the battlefield *Head Smash **Type: Rock (Physical) **User receives half the damage being dealt Other Abilities *Trace amounts of its toxins can weaken its foes' inhibitions *If left untreated, its toxins can slowly kill an opponent via exposure alone *Possible teleportation *Can create Ultra Wormholes, or portals between Earth and Ultra Space *Can possess and take control of living organisms *Can radiate an aura which raises its stats *Almost completely immune to the effects of Poke Balls, save for a special variety known as Beast Balls Feats *Controlled Lusamine, sending her on a violent rage before its toxins sent her into a coma *As with other Ultra Beasts, poses a significant threat to people an Pokemon *Supposedly able to fight on par with the Island Guardians Weaknesses *Weak to Psychic-, Water-, and Ground-type moves *Seems to be incapable of thinking and only acts based on instinct *Very poor defense Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Aliens Category:Alola Pokémon Category:Asian Combatants Category:GameFreak characters Category:Japan Combatants Category:Nintendo Characters Category:Parasites/Symbiotes/Hosts Category:Poison-Type Pokemon Category:Pokemon characters Category:Rock-Type Pokemon Category:Ultra Beasts